minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Pray You Don't Get Killed After Reading This Story...
camera turns on* Starfright: Midnight, we could get KILLED for this!! And we could accidentally kill others too!!! Midnight Wolf: Do I look like I care? Plus, SweetPsycho's STUPID. She'll never know. Midnight Wolf: *faces camera* Hello humanity! Today, Starfright, Moonlight and me will be telling SweetPsycho's story!! Moonlight: Yeah! Starfright: *in background, mumbles: I'm gonna get killed, but here we go..* *walks up to camera* Yeah guys! Moonlight will be starting us off about her childhood! Moonlight: OK, so: Long ago, a little girl was born. This girl was named Sweet, since she didn't cry. Growing up, Sweet lived up to her name. She was nice and kind, always helped smaller children, and made lots of friends quite easily, being so friendly and happy. Like me! But, like always, with good.. COMES BAD. Sweet would always have horrible nightmares, in most of them there were fire, demons, and... her friends and family. All dying horrible deaths. She would always wake up screaming and breaking out in cold sweat. She would also have weird visions, and would constandly see things. Say, you and her were walking down the street, and it was a cloudy day. Suddenly, Sweet would start screaming over and over: "THERE'S A SHADOWY MAN!! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!" And she would point to a shadow. But the thing was... no one was there. No one was ever there. They just assumed Sweet's eyes were playing tricks on her, and left it alone. But she had scrizoprenia, which causes you to see and hear things that aren't there. Sweet started thinking no one cared about her wellbeing, and became depressed. Only after she attemped to SUISIDE, her parents finally took her to a doctor. The doctor gave her antidepressants, TO A 8 YEAR OLD BTW, which slightly helped. Buuut, it mostly got her addicted and Sweet became a drug addict. Moonlight: Now it's Midnight's turn to tell about her teen years! Midnight Wolf: Mhm. Let's begin... Sweet became a drug addicted, depressed, scrizoprenic, emotionless teenager. Quite a change from the happy, bouncy, playful, and emotion-filled little girl she had once been. Instead of playing in the hills during the spring, Sweet cut her arms and listened to depressing music. Instead of hanging around town with her BFF's and close friends during the summer, she stayed inside and wrote lists about why people hated her, and raided her mom and dad's medicine cabinet for drugs. Instead of crunching fallen leaves and picking out the prettiest ones during fall, she praticed different ways to sharpen knives and figuring out the most painful ways to kill yourself. Instead of making snow angels and snowmen during the winter, she was- *whispering: wait, what? ...she was? oh, ok* -she was making snowdemons and using icicles as swords. All of them: We're not going to push our luck, so this is all you get for now. We'll update this page evenutally, don't worry! *after being lazy and sleeping, the 3 girls have returned* Midnight Wolf: I shall continue... She was using icicles as swords, until she turned 16. Sweet bought an iron longsword, and practiced fighting skills under the cover of night. After practicing from 8 p.m to midnight, Sweet spent the rest of the night (midnight to 7 or 8 a.m) studying the stars. Soon, curious Void creatures (they are creatures that have managed to survive in the void and they only come out at night) started observing Sweet. After a few months, a young Void creature named Shadow shyly crept towards her. Sweet heard Shadow, but didn't react. Shadow stopped a foot away, scared. Sweet turned around, and told Shadow she won't hurt it. Soon after, many Void creatures would visit the town every night to chat with Sweet. Many of them became her friends, but her best friends were Shadow and Dark. Dark was curious and talkative for a Void creature. He asked her many questions, and Sweet answered them the best she could. One day- I mean night - Dark and Shadow presented Sweet with a VoidShard sword. (read Becoming A Monster 2 in order to know what a VoidShard sword is, cuz I'm not explaining it here) Unfortunately, 4 idiotic townspeople were walking and saw Sweet with the sword. They wanted some swords too, so they watched Sweet every night. Sweet knew about it, and killed the greedy people. She realized that since she kept to herself, AND that she bought a sword, everyone would blame her. So Sweet dragged the corpses into the woods, and howled. Seconds later, a pack of 10 wolves were booking it through the bushes and started eating the bodies. Sweet silently ran away to a river. She washed off her iron sword, and ran back to the village. Sweet broke into someone's house and put the sword under their bed. She laughed to herself when she left the house and mumbled: "If the police investigated, it will be hard to pin it on me, if my sword is missing and under someone else's bed!" Starfright: Bruh, you seriously gotta explain everything in fricking DETAIL!? People will think you're stalking her!! Midnight Wolf: Says the PSYCHOTIC PASTA who hunted down SweetPsycho, and CAPTURED HER!! Starfright: WHY YOU LITTLE- *they start fighting* Moonlight: *turns to face camera* This folks, is why you don't put two (or more) pastas in one room. Except if you remove their powers. *pauses and thinks for a moment* Actually, that won't work. Moonlight: *forcefully drags Midnight Wolf and Starfright apart* Starfright: WHAT THE HECK SIS?!!?!?! Moonlight: It's your turn. Midnight Wolf: NO! WE'RE FIGHTING!! *breaks free and starts fighting Starfright again* Moonlight: guys... Moonlright: guYs... Moonfright: STARFRIGHT! I SAID: IT'S! YOUR! TURN! Starfright: *terrified* Moonfright: NOW. WILL YOU GO, OR DO I HAVE TO DRAG YOU TO HELL, CUT YOUR LIMBS, WINGS, AND WOLF EARS AND TAIL OFF, AND THEN CALL CORRUPTED SWEETPSYCHO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Starfright: n-n-n-n-no... Midnight Wolf: *laughing* Moonfright: NOT SO FAST, MIDNIGHT. I'M SURE LILLIE WON'T MIND IF I BRING HER OVER!! Midnight Wolf: ...lillie is weaker than me... Enraged/Corrupted Moonfright: BUT THE OVERLORD ISN'T!! SHEROBRINE IS STRONGER TOO!!!! RAY CAN COME TOO! THEN I CAN BRING SWEETPSYCHO HERE AND TELL HER WHAT YOU'RE DOING! Midnight Wolf: NO! PLEASE NO!! Moonfright: THEN SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! YOU TOO, SIS!! Midnight Wolf & Starfright: y-y-y-yes ma'am. Moonlight: Yay! Starfright: *still slightly scared* Ok.. so t-this how Sweet turned mean... Soon after, the police DID investigate, and kicked the innocent person out. Sweet liked that feeling, of watching an innocent person being removed. So she kept killing and blaming others. Soon, only 20 people were left. This was the moment Sweet's sanity disappeared. She killed everyone else and disappeared. That's when she found us! I gave her the nickname SweetPsycho, since her name is Sweet, but she's a psycho. Moonlight, who was Moonfright back then, gave her a flower crown which she always keeps on. Midnight helped SweetPyscho with fighting skills, which she really didn't need; she was practically a pro. We all became good friends, and later, SweetPsycho wrote our story on this wiki! So, that's her life story, I hope you enjoyed- *I kick down the door* Me: WHATCHA DOING?!?!! MAH LIFE IS MAH LIFE!!!!!! Midnight Wolf: Uhh.. heh heh heh... help me... Lillie: I'M COMING FOR YOU!!! Ray: FIGHT US IDIOTS!!! *me and my friends attack, them we all start fighting* 83 HOURS LATER... Me: Hi! Sorry about that! Starfright & Moonlight & Midnight Wolf: *dead* Me: Hope you have a good day! Bai~Category:Creepypasta Category:Unfinished Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl